A technology of Gate Driver on Array (GOA) is a technology that a plurality of shift register circuits are integrated on an array substrate to form a driving circuit. The gate driving circuit fabricated by the GOA technology has advantages of low cost, conducive to achieving a display screen having a narrow frame, and the like, which makes the gate driving circuit fabricated by the GOA technology widely used.